naruto kidnaped
by doom3skull
Summary: after the fox was seald with in him naruto is kidnaped and raise somewhere eles
1. Chapter 1

as the forth walked out of the gates and into the forest toward the battle he saw a ninja run to the village holding a child that was screaming for his parents. He watched them until they were out of sight.As the forth looked up into the full moon he thought back to his students Rin Obito and Kakashi. Thought back to how he meet Kushina. Kushina my love iam soory he wisperd and began the summoning jutsu. and summened the great toad. As he rised above the trees and saw the nine tailed fox a tear slid down his cheak. 'Iam soory my love' and began the sealing jutsu. After he fineshed the seal and saw the god of death he said 'naruto my son i love you' and a light shown from him sealing the great beast within his son and within himself.

the sand ninja took out the two ninja wating over the forths son with ease. He steped inside to see the child with the seal upon his body and took him.'With you and the one tailed beats at the sand village we will be unstopable' he said as he ran out the door and into the forest. as he ran he heard someone behind him thinking it was the leaf but it was the sound ninja behind him and the sound attacked him. He doged to the left and grabed a kuni.The sound charged at him grabing his blade and attacked him he blocked the attack with his kuni pushed up and atemped to stab at him missed and got cut on his right shoulder nearly cuting his arm off. As the blood spiled he looked around him for a way out and say it. A crack in the ground with the sound of runing water at the bottem he thought to him self 'would i realy risk it if i reaturn with the child dead i would be killed but if i dont i will die here now...what do i do'. then the sound charged at him he barly doged and was cut on his side and then ran to the crack and jumped in.The sound ninja thought 'he his going to be very pissed at me'.the rapids were ulike anything the sand had encountered the thought never occued to him that he might die down there. He hit rock and past out. When he came to he was camly floating along the rivers bank with the child on his stomic snoring.he pushed himself to shore and thought it would be best to take off his head band and his ninja gear incase anyone found him.he stiged up his wounds and fell asleep.When he woke up his woulds were worse they were biger and his old ones had reopnd he looked over to the road and saw a young couple passing by. He called to them 'help me'. They came rushing over to him he said'take care of him pleaese let him be happy and live his name is naruto and he his from the leaf village also know as konoha' he knew his time was coming' please when he is older i want you to tell him where he can go and find out about his past' he spit out blood 'my time is allmost up plaese take care of him...' then he died.

'Shunsui what should we do' said lisa. 'We should honor his wishes and raise the child' he picked up the baby'naruto was it you will be a fine man one day' shunsui said. he helped up his wife and they went alonge the path back to there village.

-  
thats ch1 if you liked great if you didnt tell me what i did wrong and i will try to improve on that this might MIGHT have a lemon in it if the story calls for it and if get that far 


	2. Chapter 2

i know i forgot to put descriptions for his parents lisa 5'6 sholder brown hair normally in blue jeans and a low cut dark blue top shunsui is 6'0 litil longer then shoulder black hair normaly in black jeans with a black sleevless shirt with a kuni on the back hair in a ponytail

Five years later One night a man broke into narutos home. The man hit Shunsui on the back of the head and tied him up the went over to lisa who was sleeping and held his kuni to her throat.He then started to rub her legs.She started to moan then opend her eyes and say it was not Shunsui.She was about to scream when he put his hand over her mouth and said'scream and your dead'.He let go of her mouth and tore of her pj's.He then started to undo his pants thats when she screamed"HELP SOMEONE HELP" he pressed on the kuni and said "what did i say".Naruto heard her scream got off his bed and went to his parents room to see the man with lisa.She yelled "NARUTO RUN HURRY GO GET HELP" the man then slaped her across her face "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY!!".Narutos eyes where wide open and tears were coming down his face.He looked down at the floor wishing for the man to go away and stop.He heard a deep dark voice in his head "So you want him to stop" he looked around the room and only say the man touching lisa she was crying begging him to stop."I can help you i can make the man go away is that what you want" that voice said "yes".Then he felt strange his body started to tighten up and he looked up couse he felt like his body was changing.He screamed out in pain but it was not a human scream it was a differnt one it scard the man as he turned to face what once was a child was now something entirly differnt his blond hair had gone a crimson red with black streaks his fanges strated to become visable and his eyes were the crimson with black slits in them.The man screamed and tryed to run out the window but he didnt even get to it before naruto was in front of him he stabed naruto in his shoulder naruto punched him with an uppercut to the stomic which sent him to the cieling.Naruto pulled out the knife and threw it to wall.The man fell and hit the ground hard naruto kicked him so he could see his face.Lisa got up and coverd herslef with a blanket in time to watch naruto kill the man.Naruto grabed his arms and tore them off.The man screamed"thats for hurting my father" naruto said in the demon voice.He then grabed the mans legs and torn them off"thats for hiting my mother" the man sreamed so loud some people passing by hurd and wonderd what was happening inside.Naruto puched the mans cheast hard enough so he made a hole he then riped open his cheast and throw his rids out the windows the man screamed so much naruto only laphed in his demon voice as he steped on the mans still beating heart and crushed it.As the blood hit narutos face he only then started to go back to normal his fanges and claws resited and his eyes and hair went back to normal.He looked down at what he had just done and was scard he began to shake and scream in the horror of what he just did.Lisa went over to him he huged her tightly"everything will be ok". the couple that was passing by broke down the door from hearing all that screaming and saw it the blood all over the walls and on narutos face. they were scard and ran away.lisa went over to Shunsui to untie him and show him what naruto did.When he saw he didnt know what to feel scard of naruot happy that his wife was ok now he didnt know.

(side note when i put demon voice i was thinking like a deep voice from like a hard core metel band singer voice with narutos kid voice saying the same thing hearing them both an ex would be if you watch avatar wen he goes into the state and he has the two voices like on book 2 ch 11 near the end when he says"tell me where appa is" thats the kind of thing but a dark devil voice with a five year old voice)

12 years after the man in the house(hes 17 now if u didnt want to do math)  
naruto is walking around his village leting the cool wind hit his cheast(o yea befor i forget tight leater black pants with an a butten up shit that he doesnt buten up)."Hey Naruto hows it goin"?a villager says as they pass by.Nothin you"? "nothin hey you my girl has her heart set on you should come by more often" "mabey see you later".they part ways after awile naruto see a man harrassing a young woman."Come on baby you know you want it" "someone help me please"she screams.Naruto turns to them and says in a calm tone"hey leave her alone now."or what" the man turns to him and sees naruto pull a 12 inch blade from his waist."Or i will make you leave her now beat it". the man charges at naruto grabing a kuni he had in his back pocket."wrong choise kid". "idiot" naruto says and ducks around the man in time to daoge and gets behind him steps on his back pushing him to the ground puts the knife to the back of his neck."now then drop your weapon and you wont die here got it". the man lets go of the kuni naruto let him up and he runs away."thank you for saving me just now".'No problem'

flash back(i know i hate them to u dont have to read this seeing on how the other person never get menchend agien) 5years after the man (hes 10 for all u lazy people)  
'naruto i told u i wont teach you no go away' art said. 'but i want to help people and be a hero'naruto said.Fine then i will teach you the basics and depending on how you do in those will i go the full ten yards ok but one mistake be late once and its over got it'.Naruto smiles 'thank you art i wont let you down i promise'.'Good now go home and be hear at 5am got it tomarrow we start your ninja training'. Naruto jumps as he jogs home and hes so happy.

back to the presnt ' my name is Hinata '(right now shes in a formal dress it will change)'so why r u in a dress' 'my famlys travling and in the near by village there is a ball (its all i could think of where people eat good food and dance)'.'Ummm i forgot to ask your name?' 'its naruto' ' naruot i know its sudden but i dont have a date would u be my date for the ball?'.Naruto looks at her and thinks shes cute 'ok i will be when and where?' 'thank you naruto its in the village to the east at sundown dont be late ok' 'dont worry i waont be' they waved and left naruto went home to get money for nice pants and shirt.  
naruto found a pair of black dress pants and a crimson butten up tshirt. as he arives he sees Hinata standing there in the same dress.she shows them to there seats.as they walk naruto sees severl differt people(i dont want to put every1s first name so he sees shikamaru's dad choji's dad kakashi gaara kibbas mom we never see his dad so his mom is there and inos dad). Hinata stops to introduce naruto to her dad. when he turns aroud and stars at naruto narutos thinking o crap hes going to kill me. 'So your my girls date the one that helped her?' 'ummm yes sir'he said as he tryed not to show how scard he was of him(he is freaky dude he is tall and has like no eyes not to mention its a girls dad that i think i would be scard to).'Thank you then and enjoy the night and please relax' he said and he walked to talk to the others there.after naruto and Hinata ate and danced they went outside. 'Its geting late i think i should go home so my mom doesnt worry'.'oh ok then i hope we see each other agien if your ever by the village in the leaves come in and ask for me ok'.'i will be there dont worry' he goes over to her and puts his arms around her waist and looks at her and kisses her on the cheek she blushes from it'thanks for haveing me out to night i realy liked it good night Hinata' and he walks home. Hinata stood there for awile in shock then went in side smileing her sister came up 'what are you smileing about''o nothing'and she smiled for the rest of the night.  
when naruto got home the door was off the hinges and on the ground he ran to find his parents only to see them in a bloody mess.he could only look at them and fell to his knees crying. 


	3. Chapter 3

During the planing of his parents funeral naruto was sadened by what had happend when or if he did get out of bed he would shower then go back to sleep.After the funeral he stoped puting his hair back and wore it like how he woke up,once he had packed up his stuff he desided to leave his home and go to Hinata couse there was nothing left for him here.He goes out and says his goodbye then sets out to the village in the leaves.After about a week he arives at the huge doors to the village.As he enters he hears"stop sir"he looks over and sees two guys behind a table"you need to...whats your name kid"."its naruto so do i have to sign in or something"?the two stare at him then one breaks the silence "go get her now!!" "ok got it"and with that one of them takes off at an increadable speed. naruto walks over to the table "so i just sign in here right" "just wait for our leader she needs to see you". "what for i havent done anything iam just here to see Hinata" "ok i will send a hawk to get her but stay here" he grabes a cage from under the table writes somthing down puts it on the hawk and sents it off."Hyuga house and be quick"and sends the hawk off"she will be here shortly just wait here".

as he ran others had to jump out off the way ounce he was at the Hokages place he allmost ran the front door down. as he ran up the stairs he was thinking "i cant belive its him". as he pounded on the door he yelled "let me in its top prioity." "fine come in but stop yelling". as he enterd he saw Tsunade siting there with Sarutobi."ok so what so god dam important that you had to pound on my door" "its him he back" "whos back" said Sarutobi. "his son"and he pointed to a pictore of Minato."are you shure"Sarutobi said as he stood up."yes right now he just enterd the village" "we have to go see him". every one exited the room and head to the gates of the village."if it realy is him i can keep my promise to watch over him and give him the three bades"Sarutobi thought to him self.

at the hyuga house the hawk arived and landed next to hinata."whats this"? she pulled the note from the hawks case on its back.it read"hinata hyuga is needed at the front gates" she thought to her self"i wonder what they could want" and she headed off to the gates. on the way out she ran into Hanabi "where you goin"? "the front gate apperntly they need me." "ok have fun". Hanabi the left to go in the house and hinat went to the gates."i wonder what they could need me" she thought to her self.(before i forget hinata wears black boots tight dark blue jeans and a shirt that ends before her wiats she has fishnet shirt that goes down to her pants her hair is how it is in shippuden her shirt is black t-shirt)

After whast seemed like an eternity the higher ups got there. they stiared at the naruto."so its realy him" sarutobi said."can you consintrait your Chakra?' tsunade ask. "yes why"naruto asked. "show some respect that is lady tsunade our village leader!!"said the one that went to get them. "i want you to consentrait your Chakra right now" tsunade said with a some what demading voice.naruto put his hands togerther in the ram sign and consentrated.as he did so blue chakra began to show around him then the seal showed."so it truely is him"thought tsunade and sarutobe thought."ok you may stop now"tsunade said."welcome home naruto"sarutobe said."welcome home ?what are you talking about this is the first time i have ever been here"."well lets go back to my office so we can tell you the story of your father" said tsunade."i have a gift for you they were your fathers and he said to give them to you once you were old enough to use them" sarutobe said."iam not leaving untill hinata gets here"naruto said.then as tsunade was about to drag naruto by his hair hinata appers."its naruto she thought he came to see me"she thought. she ran up and called to him"naruto".as he turned she jumped on him and he fell on his back with her on top of him."good now that shes here you dont have any objections now lets go back to my office."tsunade said as she turnd on her heel and they went to tsunades office.they walked in a line tsunade,sarutobe then naruto and hinata walked next to eachother. at some point naruto grabed hinatas hand she blushed as they walked all she wanted was for this moment to last forever.

--sorry it took so long but i had other things that aqured more attention then this i know it was short the next one will be long longer then any of the last chapters it will have the introdution of naruto to other charecters and enimes but this will take awile and there is a good chance i will be going to the la anime expo 


End file.
